drawchanfandomcom-20200215-history
Purgatory
Purgatory is the place where it is decided whether a soul goes the Heaven or Hell. It serves as a gateway to both planes of existence. It is currently inhabited by a race called the Purifiers. History After an endless battle between good and evil, it was agreed on to establish a neutral ground, serving as a buffer between both sides. In turns, The Holy Kingdom (Heaven) or The Empire of the Damned (Hell), would govern the place. The purpose of this neutral ground would be to be able to collect and distribute souls in a more organised and effective way. The collecting of souls is a common interest for both sides as it provides them with new resources. This job would be carried out by a combined workforce, which would later be called Purifiers. These Purifiers would have to be loyal to both sides and take all orders from them, as long as they do not conflict with each other and won't do damage the other side. Environment The climate of Purgatory is dry and warm. It never rains. The sun never sets but doesn't rise either. The entire place consists of sand and obsidian. The atmosphere is highly static. Travel Travel in Purgatory is mostly done by portals. A network of portals makes sure every place is connected to another via a fixed route. This allows Purifiers to travel almost instantly from one place to another. This network can be compared to a highway system and is closely monitored by a department of the Secret Service; Network Administrators. Portals are accessible via various portal hubs which are installed in almost every building. Some Purifiers are capable of establishing long range portals themselves, without any help of hubs, these Purifiers are called Door Wardens. Door Wardens are very rare and much wanted by the government as personal transporter for its ministers. Government Purgatory is governed by a cabinet. All ministers in this cabinet are Purifier. The Prime Minister, is always a regent from either The Holy Kingdom (Heaven) or The Empire of the Damned (Hell). A cabinet usually reigns for 7 years before it is replaced. Each member is responsible for a certain task, like Security, Military, Logistics or Internal Affairs. Members of the cabinet are selected by their expertise in various areas. There is no limit in how long one may serve in a cabinet. Some members have been in various cabinets over the past 50 years. Officially, Purgatory is an autonomous place. However, in the past it has been an extension of influence for the side that governed at that time. Current The current cabinet came to power after overthrowing the previous one. After a short but violent conflict the entire cabinet was removed from power. The regent at that time, Butane, was killed. This immediately ended Hell's reign. Butane was replaced by Quartz as Prime Minister. The Junta currently serve under The Holy Kingdom, under the terms that they are allowed to have more influence over their own domain. The Matrix The Matrix is an powerful object that is considered the heart of purgatory. All domains (Heaven, Hell and Purgatory) have a Matrix. Each with distinct abilities. Purgatories Matrix contains detailed information about every entity ever present in Purgatory. Not only is it Purgatories archive, it also provides an infinite amount of energy and thus is the power-source for the entire Purgatory infrastructure. The Matrix is considered sentient and is only interfaces with a few individuals. These individuals always get a position in the cabinet Recent Events The Matrix was stolen Related Characters Img22r.png|Caffeine|link=Caffeine osureitis.png|Taurine|link=Taurine img14_notext.png|Nicotine|link=Nicotine newcocaine.png|Cocaine|link=Cocaine Img25notxt.png|Quartz|link=Quartz Category:World